1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling opening and closing of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device for controlling opening and closing of a door is applied to a vehicle. A conventional device controls an opening/closing operation speed for a slide door of a vehicle. When the slid door is operated to be opened or closed, the device controls the opening/closing operation speed to be decreased when the slide door reaches a predetermined point before the slide door is fully-open or fully-closed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-166356).
In another conventional technology, the device includes a tilt sensor that detects a stop posture of a vehicle. A speed instruction based on detection by the tilt sensor is output to a motor driver. The motor driver drives a motor according to the speed instruction to open or close the door. In other words, the opening/closing operation speed is adjusted depending on a posture of the vehicle (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-104950).
In the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-166356, the opening/closing operation speed is reduced from a predetermined point before the door is fully-open or fully-closed. Until the door reaches the point, the door is controlled to increase the opening/closing operation speed to its maximum speed, which is set in advance. With this configuration, however, even when the door is operated to be fully open or fully closed from a position in which the door is in a half-opened state, the device controls to accelerate the opening/closing operation speed to the maximum speed until the door reaches the point. In other words, even if the door is positioned a little before the point, the door is controlled to accelerate the opening/closing operation speed to the maximum speed, and then, to decelerate the opening/closing operation speed when the door reaches the point. The door is accelerated to the maximum speed even when a distance for which the door is moved is short since the door is almost fully-open or fully closed. This can make an operator feel that the speed is too high. In addition, since the door is then decelerated from the point, the operator can feel uncomfortable in that the speed of the door changes rapidly.
Even if a speed pattern in opening and closing the door is changed according to a posture of the vehicle as in the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-104950, the door is opened and closed according to a predetermined speed instruction pattern. Consequently, since the door is accelerated to the maximum speed even when the door is in the half-opened state, the same problem occurs.